1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gymnastic machine, in particular, the present invention relates to a gymnastic machine provided with a support that is validly usable to perform muscle stretching exercises. The present invention also relates to a method for using a gymnastic machine for muscle stretching.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known that in the field of gymnastic machines for muscular activities of various kinds, the machines dedicated to muscle stretching are a narrow minority. This fact is mainly justified by the critical nature of stretching exercises which are only apparently simple, but in fact are particularly insidious if executed by an inexperienced athlete without a supervising trainer, given the high quantity of degrees of freedom left to the athlete while executing such exercises. Therefore, the market for said machines is very limited, because the presence of a trainer could place every athlete, even if inexperienced, in the condition of executing effective stretching exercises also free style, or through the simple availability of a wall or of a tree, if outdoors, or of a wall bar, if in a gym.
One can take, for instance, the gymnastic machine that embodies the teachings of Italian Patent No. 1,286,435, which is normally used in gyms in training classes, in such a way as to group athletes sharing the need to be assisted during the execution of muscle stretching exercises. It is thereby possible to economize the number of trainers and hence the training costs. On the other hand, the need to stretch muscles is particularly pressing, and it would be desirable to have available a machine for muscle stretching that can be used at one's own residence in total safety without the assistance of a trainer every time the need is felt, e.g. to prevent lumbar pains, which by their nature have strongly invalidating characteristics. Said exercises for stretching muscles in the lumbar region are recommended not only for athletes, but also for persons who are out of condition.
In view of the above description, the problem of having available a gymnastic machine for stretching muscles of the type described above is currently unsolved, and it represents an interesting challenge for the applicant, for the purpose of facilitating the prevention of lumbar pains without having to consume pain-relief drugs, which anyway cannot be considered definitive remedies.
In consideration of the situation described above, it would be desirable to have available a gymnastic machine for muscle stretching that, in addition to allowing to limit and possibly overcome the typical drawbacks of the prior art, illustrated above, could define a new standard for such types of gymnastic machines also for home installations.